<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Stark. I can’t - I can’t see by Strength_in_pain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204253">Mr. Stark. I can’t - I can’t see</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain'>Strength_in_pain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Temporarily Blind, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it?! What’s wrong?” Mr. Stark’s voice. He was there. Thank God.<br/>“Mr. Stark?” Peter croaked, reaching blindly for wherever the man might be, “I can’t- I can’t see.”<br/>OR<br/>My last Whumptober prompt! Temporary blindness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Stark. I can’t - I can’t see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter’s first mistake was opening his eyes. </p><p>Scratch that. His first mistake was trying to go after someone that went by the name “scorpion,” dressed in an all green outfit that came with a tail and everything. </p><p>There were a number of mistakes he made after the head-bashing he took by the Scorpion, most of them involved continuing to fight despite a horrible growing headache, and not going to the E.R. after winning the battle. Frankly, not telling anyone he got hurt was a big mistake in general. </p><p>So opening his eyes was not his worst mistake he’s made so far, but it was up there on the list especially when a white-hot glare of pain hit him. Squeezing his eyes shut and crunching his nose, Peter reached around on the nightstand for his phone. </p><p>Squinting, Peter saw the bright white screen illuminate with blurry numbers. 6:33. Shit. </p><p>He was going to be late for school. Peter hauled his ass, literally, to the edge of the bed, and the carpet dipped under his bare feet. His eye’s weren’t focusing like they normally did after waking up, and Peter still couldn’t shake the white-hot pain behind his left ear radiating to the back of his head. </p><p>He was on his feet, stumbling, but the floor fell out from under him. The upside to his new close-up view of the carpet was at least his eyes were focusing a little bit better on the soft baby-blue fuzz. The downside was he was lying face-first on the carpet and he felt too weak to move. </p><p>Somewhere, a million miles behind him, a door slammed open. Mr. Stark was awake by the sound of it, his voice carrying in from the other room. He was talking to someone. Rhodey maybe, or FRIDAY, or maybe even himself. </p><p>“Honey, I’m home.” </p><p>Oh yeah, that was Rhodey. He must have brought Mr. Stark some more designs for the armor they were creating to help Rhodey walk again. Right now, he was walking around in some prototype that had already malfunctioned a few times. </p><p>Peter hummed as the air-vent he was lying next to began blowing soft cool air into his sweaty brown curls. His raging temperature was semi-soothed by the cold air, and the nice cool carpet. Peter nuzzled his face against the ground, not feeling strong enough to stand just yet. </p><p>But as pleasant as the coolness was, he needed to get ready for school. He had a trig test and he spent all last week studying durning study hall instead of goofing off with Ned like he wanted to do. </p><p>So Peter pulled himself to his feet, using the end of the bedstand, and dresser to aid him with standing. A sharp flash of agony exploded in the back of his head, and his vision went dark and fuzzy. Poppy-dark spots danced across his vision. Peter struggled to find his balance. He obviously stood up way too fast. But after a moment, his ears starting ringing and his vision grew darker and darker. </p><p>All of a sudden, Peter’s heart started racing and he broke into a cold sweat. He knew his eyes were open, but everything was dark. The panic rose like bile in his throat.</p><p>“MR.STARK!”</p><p>It was a blood-curling scream, one he couldn’t really control. The only thing on his mind was darkness. Everything was dark. So so dark. </p><p>The door burst open a second later and two sets of footsteps were rushing to his side.</p><p>“What is it?! What’s wrong?” Mr. Stark’s voice. He was there. Thank God.</p><p>“Mr. Stark?” Peter croaked, reaching blindly for wherever the man might be, “I can’t- I can’t see.”</p><p>“You can’t see?” A hand was touching his forehead. “What do you mean, you can’t see?”</p><p>Peter let out a dry sob. “It’s black! Everything is pitch black! I can’t see you.”</p><p>“Jesus, Tony. He’s burning up.” Rhodey said, pulling his hand away from Peter’s forehead.</p><p>“You told me you weren’t hurt.” Mr. Stark mumbled a little heatedly, but Peter could hear the fear behind his words.</p><p>Chewing the bottom of his lip between his teeth, Peter mumbled something inaudible. </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Peter sighed. This was not going to be good. Probably the seventh or eighth mistake he’s made so far. Well, no time like the present to try and fix it. Peter slapped on a plastic smile.</p><p>“I may have sorta, kinda, accidentally, possibly, most likely, hit my head off the cement a few times. But just a few.”</p><p>“And you didn’t think to mention that to me yesterday!” Painful nails were digging into his biceps, and shaking him like a rag doll.</p><p>“Sorry! I’m really sorry, Mr. Stark. I thought I was okay.”</p><p>“Oh my God, Peter. Oh my God.” </p><p>Peter was happy he couldn’t see his mentor’s face right now, because it had to be seething mad. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” But at the same time, Peter wanted to see Mr. Stark’s face again. His heart hammered even harder in his chest because Mr. Stark kept repeating himself, sounding more scared than angry. And if he was scared, then Peter was in deep shit. </p><p>Rhodey put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “It’s alright. Why don’t you lie down.”</p><p>“It’s not alright!” Mr. Stark’s angry voice pierced through the quiet air like a spear. “The kid smacked his head off of cement and didn’t fucking tell me!”</p><p>“I didn’t want to worry you.” Peter whispered, voice weak. </p><p>It sounded like Mr. Stark was going to say something else, but Rhodey piped in, defusing the tension. </p><p>“There’s nothing we can do about it now. The only thing we should be focusing on is how to help him, Tony.”</p><p>Mr. Stark let out a shaky sigh. “You’re right. Get Banner on the phone. I’ll call one of the million medics I have on speed dial.”</p><p>“M-Mr. Stark?” Peter’s shaky voice got a sympathetic noise from the older man. </p><p>“I’m here, kid. It’s gonna be alright. Just lay down.”</p><p>Peter did. He laid where Rhodey left him, which was back in bed and closed his eyes. It felt more right that way. His head was propped against the pillows and he snuggled further under the grey covers.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Mr. Stark muttered, grabbing his hand. “You’re okay. I’m right here.”</p><p>A low whimper escaped Peter’s lips without his knowledge and he clutched Mr. Stark’s hand really tight. In return, Mr. Stark gave him a quick squeeze then left him alone so he could make the phone call. </p><p>Peter hadn’t told Mr. Stark about the fight last night because he didn’t really think it was a big deal. Sure his head hurt a bit after smashing against the cement, but it hurt in the past after being punched too. </p><p>Truthfully, though, if he was being one-hundred percent honest with himself, he didn’t want Mr. Stark to know about the fight because he was afraid Mr. Stark would yell at him the same way he did during the Ferry Incident. </p><p>Sure that was a while ago, but disappointing Mr. Stark was one of the worst experiences of Peter’s life. Quite possibly his number one mistake. No. His number one mistake was something far worse. But still, disappointing Mr. Stark was up there. Plus, he didn’t want the man to know he got hurt on a mission and risk his suit being taken away again. So not telling Mr. Stark seemed like the right action at the time. </p><p>Upon hearing the commotion outside his door, Peter reached his hands around for someone’s hand, but no one was there. Both Rhodey and Mr. Stark must have left.</p><p>It was quiet in his room. Quiet and dark. Peter started trembling. Slipping the covers over his head, he suppressed his need to cry by biting the inside of his cheek. </p><p>Someone touched his back. Peter jumped out of his skin. </p><p>“Sorry! It’s just me.” Mr. Stark soothed. “I called Helen and Bruce. They’ll be here soon.”</p><p>“Mr. Stark?”</p><p>The man in question hummed, sitting on the bed next to Peter and grabbing his hand within his own.</p><p>“I’m scared.” Peter admitted quietly. </p><p>“Don’t be scared. Bruce is on his way. You’re going to be fine.”</p><p>“What if I’m blind forever?”</p><p>“No. Not gonna happen.”</p><p>“Mr. Stark -“</p><p>“I won’t let it happen, Pete. I’ll pay for whatever surgery you might need to get it fixed.”</p><p>“Surgery!” Peter gasped, pulling his hand away. “No! No! Mr. Stark please.”</p><p>“Banner, as quick as you can. Get your green ass down here, the kid’s freaking out.” </p><p>He must have been on the phone, Peter figured, or maybe he had one of those ear-piece thingys on him. Peter always thought Mr. Stark looked cool with a black ear-piece, and shiny sunglasses. He tried to visualize it, hoping so badly he could see Mr. Stark again someday. </p><p>When Bruce Banner entered the guest room that Peter was held-up in, he immediately started complaining. </p><p>“You do know I’m not an MD, right Tony?”</p><p>“Yeah but you’re smart, possibly the smartest man alive, other than me of course, so you’re qualified, and I also called Helen. She’s legitimately qualified with billions of years of med school to back her up. She said she would text me the second she arrives at the Medbay. She also said something about a CT scan?”</p><p>Bruce clicked something, like maybe a pen or a flashlight. </p><p>“Yeah, well if he really did hit his head off of cement, then I think a CT scan is a good idea.”</p><p>Peter was too afraid to open his eyes again, so he kept them closed, listening to the conversation with growing worry.</p><p>“Did you call his Aunt?”</p><p>“I called Happy Hogan and told him what happened. Then I told him to pass the news along.”</p><p>Bruce chuckled. “Scared of Aunt May?”</p><p>“You would be too, if you knew our history.” Mr. Stark mumbled.</p><p>“Wha - what history?” Peter asked suddenly. </p><p>There was a low grumbling noise, and then Mr. Stark starting babbling really fast about Happy’s working position. Classic diversion, Mr. Stark. </p><p>The bed dipped, and Peter heard the clicking sound near his face. </p><p>“Alright, Peter. I need you to open your eyes for me.” Bruce was talking gently, as if Peter were a fragile little glass figurine. </p><p>He bravely opened both eyes, feeling any ounce of hope he had fade the same way his eyesight did whenever he opened them and the world was still black</p><p>“I want you to follow the light.” Bruce ordered.</p><p>“I can’t even see the light.” </p><p>There was a pause. Peter imagined Bruce’s worried face scrutinizing him. </p><p>“You can’t see at all?”</p><p>“No sir. It’s all dark.”</p><p>Something warm and soft was being tucked around him. Despite his burning hot forehead, Peter appreciated the soft touch.</p><p>“Okay,” Bruce clicked the flashlight off. “Want my opinion?”</p><p>“No,” Mr. Stark sounded annoyed. “I just wanted you to come over here and admire his suffering. Yes! I want your opinion.”</p><p>“Amaurosis Fugax. Otherwise known as temporary blindness in both eyes.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured that part for myself, genius. Care to explain how.”</p><p>“You know, Tony. You really should think about meditating. I do it once every few hours in order to keep my temper under control. Because you know, I have this thing with the green guy, and if I don’t meditate he’s more likely to come out.”</p><p>“Bruce!”</p><p>“I’m just saying, you’re showing your green side.”</p><p>“Bruce!!!”</p><p>“Meditation is really good for your overall health.” </p><p>“And not pissing me off is good for your overall health.”</p><p>Bruce huffed out a breath. “Basically the head injury he endured put pressure on his Optic nerve, and it cut off blood circulation to his eyes. When that happens, if the damage is serve enough, a clot of blood can form around the eyes and cause temporary blindness. Most likely it will go away on it’s own gradually within twenty-four hours, but he should take some aspirin and nifedipine.”</p><p>Peter stopped listening at the words twenty-four hours. He couldn’t stand be blind that long. Then again, he was beyond thankful that Bruce said he would get better at all. That was a miracle in itself.</p><p>“He also might have damaged his ears. From the looks of it, he might lose his hearing as well.”</p><p>Damn Parker Luck! Dammit to hell! Peter kicked the blanket off and shot up again.</p><p>“Whoa. Calm down.” Mr. Stark ordered, pushing him back into a laying position. Dr. Banner asked him if he had any ringing in his ears and he did. Of course he did. Because God hated him.</p><p>“Yes.” Peter responded barely above a whisper. </p><p>“For sudden hearing loss, I’m going to prescribe cortisone.”</p><p>Peter stiffened. “Aren’t those steroids.”</p><p>“Yes, but you need them for medical reasons right now. Don’t worry. You’re not doing ‘drugs.’”</p><p>“Okay, good. Cause May would kill me if I came home with an addiction.”</p><p>“I’m just going to give you a few drops in the ear. If the hearing loss persists, then I’ll give you a shot.”</p><p>Peter nodded sadly. He could handle needles. He wasn’t a huge fan or anything, but he could handle them if he had too. And he most certainly needed to take whatever medicine Bruce gave him. Because being blind was terrible, but being deaf and blind? That would be completely unbearable. </p><p>He felt a few ear drops go in his left ear. “So this will prevent me from going deaf, right?”</p><p>Bruce sighed. “Not necessarily.” </p><p>Peter clenched his bed sheets with his fists. “But you said -“</p><p>“I said it should help. But I also said, we might need to give you a cortisone shot.”</p><p>For the first time since losing his sight, Peter felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. </p><p>“No,” He whimpered, bottom lip quivering. </p><p>Someone reached out and enveloped his body in a hug. The same hand began rubbing his back at the same time. Peter could smell the aftershave. It was Mr. Stark. </p><p>The tight feeling in Peter’s chest slowly ebbed away. </p><p>“Listen kid. I’m going to be right here the whole time, no matter what. Even if you can’t hear me. Even if you can’t see me. I’ll be right here.”</p><p>“Promise?” Peter whispered under his breath.</p><p>“I promise. Besides, May’s going to be here soon, and Happy, and Rhodey. You’ll have a whole crew of people making sure you’re okay.”</p><p>Peter nodded, whining softly as Mr. Stark stopped hugging him and pushed at his chest. </p><p>“Lay down.”</p><p>He did. He stayed in bed for a while, listening to the TV, but not able to see any of the action. May entered his room a little bit later and started coddling him. It was embarrassing but secretly, Peter didn’t mind. Being blind made him a little clingy. </p><p>Then it happened. </p><p>Peter’s ears starting ringing really loudly, and then, he heard absolutely nothing. The kind of silent that only happens when a person is all alone in the house and the power goes out. </p><p>No clocks ticking. No machines humming. No voices talking. Just pure silence. </p><p>It wasn’t peaceful. Without sight the world was dark, but without his hearing the world was empty. He was completely and utterly alone, and it terrified him to no ends. </p><p>A shout erupted from his lungs but he couldn’t hear it. He felt his vocal chords straining, and air being forced from his lungs, but there was nothing. </p><p>He tried to say, “I can’t hear anything.” Tried to get the words out, but he had no idea what he sounded like now. His head pounded as he began to cry. </p><p>Hands were on him, making Peter jump at the sudden contact. Tears slipped out of his eyes as he felt hands on his shoulders move around him, drawing him to a big broad chest. It smelled like Mr. Stark.</p><p>Peter hugged him back gratefully, and gripped Mr. Stark’s shirt, refusing to let go. A fresh wave of hysterics wracked his body within minutes, and someone was carding their hands through his hair. May. It had to be May. </p><p>Peter buried his face even further into Mr. Stark, silently telling him that he just needs to be held and consoled. The entirety of his body weight now rested on the older man. He needed the physical reassurance that Mr. Stark was there and would ground Peter to the rest of the world. Without some form of touch, Peter felt like he was slipping away. </p><p>After a few more minutes, his arm was being pulled away. Peter’s fingers tighten on Mr. Stark’s shirt and his body tensed for a moment before relaxing against Mr. Stark once again. </p><p>May’s fingers start tracing gentle patterns on Peter’s skin, knowing it’s always calmed him down before when he was upset. </p><p>Peter’s still shaking uncontrollably, but he is calming down slightly. That is, until he feels something wet against his arm. </p><p>Someone is rubbing his back, and Peter is certain they are telling him what’s about to happen, but he can’t hear them! He doesn’t expect the sharp pinch of a needle to piece his skin, and when it does he sobs. Thankfully he couldn’t hear how ugly his cries sounded, but he could feel them deep within his chest. </p><p>More hugs, ruffles of hair, kisses on cheeks were given but Peter couldn’t take it. He was too overwhelmed. Too scared. </p><p>Eventually Peter’s body couldn’t produce any more tears, but Mr. Stark still held him as he passed out in exhaustion. When Peter awoke there was an arm wrapped around his waist, and his back was pressed against Mr. Stark’s chest. </p><p>He looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes and -</p><p>Peter could see! </p><p>“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Wake up, sir!”</p><p>No way! No way! Peter could hear too. </p><p>“Mr. Stark! I can see!”</p><p>Mr. Stark’s eyes glazed over with tears, and he yanked Peter into his chest, giving him the world’s all-time strongest hug in history. </p><p>“Oh kid. I was so - oh I’m so glad you can see. I was so worried about you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”</p><p>“It’s in the past.” Mr. Stark dismissed quickly. “The only thing we should do right now is rejoice in you getting better.”</p><p>Before Peter had a chance to respond he was being smothered with hugs from other people that entered the room. May was crushing him to death, while Happy stood awkwardly at the end of the bed with a stuffed animal bear and some get-well-soon balloons. </p><p>Peter might have felt alone without his vision and hearing, but he was never truly alone. Not even for a second. For that, he was truly blessed. Maybe God doesn’t hate him after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let’s be real. This baby has been through so much in the movies and comics, but if he went through any of the stuff we wrote about during Whumptober this kid would have the most tortured life. </p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>